


被雨打湿的纸箱

by 色盲患者 (Achromate_C)



Category: GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achromate_C/pseuds/%E8%89%B2%E7%9B%B2%E6%82%A3%E8%80%85
Summary: 上班族珂与猫咪妮的故事。
Relationships: Chen Ke/Zheng Danni, DanKe - Relationship, 蛋壳, 陈珂/郑丹妮
Kudos: 24





	被雨打湿的纸箱

**Author's Note:**

> 为了满足自己的诱受蛋设定。写的不好还请多包涵。

1.

陈珂做梦也没想到，自己下班捡回来的猫有一天会变成人。

2.

陈珂住在G市，是一名兢兢业业的上班族，朝九晚五，固定双休，偶尔加班，收入可观，无不良嗜好，拥有一间不大不小的公寓。空余的时间偶尔会宅在家里看看电影看看书，也会抽出固定时间去健身房锻炼身体，实属新时代堪称模范的好青年。

假如再拥有一只猫，那陈珂就是真正的人生赢家。

陈珂很想养猫。

她其实参谋了许久，在网上查找攻略，去楼下不远处的宠物店询问养猫事宜，这样那样的事都想过了，可还是没能下定决心买一只猫。

她考虑了很多方面，最大的顾虑还是自己一个人住，那么在上班的时间就没有人来照看猫咪了。

于是这个计划一拖就拖了很久。

3.

眼看着太阳散发出的光线逐渐被乌云遮蔽，远处的天空不时轰隆隆响起几声惊雷，陈珂抬腕看了眼手表，心里开始担心起自己刚刷干净的鞋又要被路上的积水染脏。

果不其然，在自己刚刚结束工作时间飞速奔跑到公司门口时，雨点已经零零散散地从天上落了下来。好在雨并不是很大，陈珂仰起头看了看半阴不晴的天空，撑起雨伞，松了松领带，慢悠悠地走到路边打车回家，心情还算不错。

此时正值盛夏，雨水滴落在树叶上洗刷掉了之前积攒的灰尘，让它重新放出鲜艳的绿，萦绕耳畔的淅淅沥沥的雨声也不惹人烦，一个人走在路上总能感觉到被雨水冲掉了夏日里的浮躁。陈珂对什么天气也谈不上喜爱，却唯独很喜欢这种小雨的天气。于是她让司机师傅在住址提前一个路口停下，独自沿着行人稀少的街道慢慢往家走着。

街边恰好有个便利店，陈珂买了点零食准备充当晚上的夜宵，出了便利店门口，她掂了掂手中的塑料袋，视线顺着手掌的方向，捕捉到了在巷口放着的像是纸箱的轮廓。

心想着也许是被丢弃的小猫小狗，她快走了几步，在被淋湿的纸箱前蹲下，把伞竖在自己和纸箱中间。纸箱里的小家伙好像感受到了有人靠近，用脑袋顶开了纸箱未被封住的纸板，用亮晶晶的眼睛观察着面前的巨大生物。

黑色的耳朵，白色的毛发，还有扑闪扑闪的蓝色双眸，在陈珂眼里看来十足的可爱。看这小家伙的体型像是有人养过一段时间，它并不是刚出生的布偶猫幼崽。

可谁会养过这家伙一段时间再丢掉呢，陈珂不愿去想。随意丢弃一条生命的行为总是残忍的。

面前的猫咪又勾起了自己许久不曾想过的想要养猫的念头，也许是因为这只猫咪没来由得让她觉得可爱，也许是因为自己多次考虑过买一只布偶猫却又因为价格畏缩，此刻在自己面前的绝佳机会让她不想放弃，陈珂鬼使神差地向因为好奇而正在拨弄塑料袋的猫咪伸出了另一只手掌。

“你愿意跟我回家吗？”

小家伙像是听懂了话，乖巧地把爪子放在了陈珂掌心。

4.

“啊！终于到家了！我得赶紧去换身衣服…不行不行，得先把它安顿好。”

虽然身上的白衬衫被纸箱上的泥水蹭脏，但陈珂还顾不得生气，天降猫咪的喜悦占据了她的大脑。她把纸箱放在门外，踢掉了因为奔跑而沾上泥水的鞋子，把猫咪抱进浴室，然后再去换衣服准备给这小家伙洗澡。

陈珂知道大部分猫都害怕洗澡，所以特地换了一身准备要丢进洗衣机的家居服，万一给这小家伙洗澡的时候溅了自己一身水也方便些。

可她没想到这小家伙竟然也不乱跑，就只是乖乖地坐在原地，等到浴室门被人打开，它看到陈珂进来，摇了摇尾巴表示自己喜悦的心情。

当陈珂试好水温接了满盆的水，小心翼翼地把这小家伙抱进水盆里后，想象中被主子祸害的满身狼藉的画面并未出现，看到它甚至一脸享受地泡起来了热水澡，陈珂有点惊讶，又有点开心。

“你是成精了吗。”

陈珂举着花洒，一点一点冲掉刚刚给猫咪打了满身的泡沫，闷闷地问。反正也得不到回应，这个自己随口一说的问题她也不会去深思。

但她没想到，猫咪竟然转过头来看了她一眼，甚至轻轻舔了舔她的手。

“……”

陈珂愣了，拿着花洒的手明显颤了一下。

说它没成精打死我也不信。

5.

陈珂不知道这只猫究竟是被遗弃的还是自己走丢的，经过一晚上的相处，她明显觉得前者的可能性更大一些。原本回家路上想着如果有人来找它，她就把它还给它原来的主人，但现在看来好像并没有这个必要。

一颗悬着的心总算是落地了。

陈珂洗了澡换了衣服，窝在沙发上看着电视，小家伙好像不怎么爱动弹，跳上沙发蹭了蹭陈珂放在身边的手，也窝在她身旁陪她一起看电视。

“坏了。我还没给你吃晚饭，你肯定饿了吧。”

匆匆忙忙起身走到厨房翻开冰箱，幸好之前同事送的酥炸小黄花鱼自己还没吃完，想着猫咪应该都喜欢吃鱼，陈珂拿了一个小碟子，放了两条黄花鱼端到了小家伙面前。

小家伙上前嗅了嗅，叼起来一条鱼慢慢吃着。

陈珂松了口气，确认它能吃上晚饭后，才去准备自己的晚饭。忙活了半天她实在没有多余的力气做饭，于是烧开了水，把杯装泡面准备好，等待着晚餐。

期间因为耐不住肚子饿，陈珂开了包薯片，咔嚓咔嚓嚼着。五分钟过去了，算计着泡面已经泡好，她坐到餐桌旁边，打开折叠的塑料叉子。

当陈珂吃完泡面，正准备去厨房丢垃圾时，转过身的视线正好瞥到了小家伙的方向。

陈珂愣住了。手中还装着没喝完的泡面汤的纸杯差点掉到地上。

她刚捡回来的猫竟然会吃薯片？

6.

陈珂觉得她捡回来的猫真的成精了。

会自己乖乖去卫生间上厕所(还是在坐便器上)，会自己摁遥控器换台，会吃她做的所有饭(根本不吃猫粮)，会在听到陈珂的脚步声后乖巧地坐在玄关，等她进门之后扑到她怀里。

会在她睡觉的之前跳上她的床钻进她的被窝，起初还只是老实地睡在陈珂的双人床的另一侧，两天后就变成要窝在她怀里才能睡着了。

陈珂撸着小家伙后颈上的毛，在黑暗中思考这一切的真实性。在意识即将消失前她突然想到好几天过去了自己还没有给这个小家伙起名字。

名字？它应该有自己的名字吧。

7.

我叫郑丹妮。

我是一只猫。和把我捡回来的这个人已经一起生活了两个月了。

不知道按人类的叫法怎么称呼我们这一族，也许是猫妖吧，不过无所谓，人类怎么叫都可以，反正他们也理解不了。

我们到了猫年龄的成年之前会变成半兽人形态，大概是人类年龄的16岁，然后继续以猫的生长速度直至成年，也就是人类的18岁，会完全变成人，虽然可以按照自己的意愿切换猫形态或人形态，但之后会按照人类的成长速度继续生活。

被她捡回来之后过的太舒服完全忘记计算自己人形化的时间了，今天早上一醒过来才发现自己怎么突然人形化了。

现在最让我头疼的是等陈珂回来怎么向她解释自己变成了这个样子。

8.

“我回来…”

“珂珂你回来啦！”

“…！”陈珂一进门就被眼前这个本不该出现的人吓了一跳，身体条件反射地向门迅速靠近，后背“砰”一下撞在门板上，她手中装着刚去便利店买的薯片的塑料袋也和她的身体一起撞在了门板上。

“你是谁？你怎么在我家？”

刚问完陈珂就发觉到了不对劲的地方，眼前这个长的还挺好看的不知道在玩什么猫耳play的小妹妹怎么好像穿的是自己的衣服？

自己向来喜欢买oversize款式衣服，宽松且舒适的风格是自己的最爱，很显然，这种款式的衣服套在少女还未完全长开的骨架上显得有点过分宽松了。

“你先把薯片放下，刚那一下肯定撞碎了好多。”

郑丹妮看着陈珂紧紧抓住塑料袋死命摇头的样子，心疼地叹了口气，只好先和她解释：“我叫郑丹妮，我是你捡回来的猫，我变成人了。”

“准确的说，是半兽人。”

9.

新时代的好青年什么世面没见过，陈珂用了半小时一边吃着碎成渣了的薯片，一边听郑丹妮把她们一族还有人形化简单解释清楚，非常迅速地接受了眼前这个状况。

无非就是从多养一只行为很像人的猫到多养一个人而已嘛。

但郑丹妮靠在自己怀里和她一起看电视的场景总有点怪怪的，和她没变成人之前一点也不一样，再一想到晚上要和一个陌生又熟悉的女孩子同床共枕，更怪了。

陈珂你在想什么啊！正直一点！不就是和漂亮妹妹一起睡个觉！

见郑丹妮放松地靠着自己吃着薯片聚精会神地看着电视里的画面，陈珂心里乱糟糟的，早就习惯的独居生活突然被打破，她还没办法完全适应多了一个人的状况。

思来想去，她最后把问题简化为晚上究竟是和郑丹妮一起睡还是她睡沙发郑丹妮睡床的问题。这个问题的答案陈珂只用了两秒钟思考。

“今天晚上你睡床，我睡沙发。”

“嗯？为什么？”

郑丹妮直起身子，微眯着眼慵懒地看了她一眼，而后在陈珂面前动作极其缓慢地舔了一下沾着薯片粉料的手指，一个无意识的撩人动作让陈珂的心脏猛烈地收缩了一下，而后不自觉地红了脸颊。

“呃…因为…”

刚刚的动作对陈珂的冲击不小，陈珂不明白为什么郑丹妮的外表还只是一个16岁的少女，甚至还有着未消失的猫耳和尾巴，却能把一个舔手指的动作都做的如此诱人。

等等，陈珂，你这样好像变态，人家还未成年。

“因为…因为我发烧了，怕传染给你，我觉得我这几天还是自己睡比较好。”

“真的啊？那好吧。”应答的话语难免带了点失落的语气。郑丹妮伸手摸了摸陈珂有些发烫的脸颊，陈珂躲开了郑丹妮径直投射过来的带有探索意味的眼神，但没躲开她的手指触碰自己脸庞的轻柔动作。

少女温热的手指像是有魔力，能让触碰过的肌肤像是被火掠过一样滚烫。

夜晚，陈珂把头埋在枕头里，思考今后该如何与郑丹妮相处，脑海里却不由自主地放映出郑丹妮舔舐手指的动作。

啊，不行。这样真的好像变态。

10.

当初撒谎时说的“几天”转瞬即逝，陈珂看似不情不愿地把自己的被褥搬回了卧室，却又难以掩饰心中的些许期待。

可期待终究是落了空，半兽人形态的郑丹妮倒是比她当猫的时候安分许多，不会像以前那样往她的怀里钻，只是安安静静背过她侧身睡在她身边，倒不怎么黏人。

难道变成人之后猫的习性也就随之消失了？

陈珂发觉到自己在郑丹妮半兽人化之后想的事情多半都与她相关，包括她的必需品该用什么、是否要单独带她去超市逛一逛、可出门的话又该怎么遮住她的耳朵和尾巴、她又不能只穿自己的衣服肯定要给她再买新衣服等等，甚至工作也没能像以前一样专心。

都怪你，让我每天都只能想着你的事情，你自己倒睡着我的床吃着我的零食过的安稳。

她扭头看着郑丹妮熟睡的背影，这么想着，小小的报复心使得她伸出手指轻轻碰了一下郑丹妮的猫耳。

她随后看到那只耳朵在黑暗中抖了一下，再没有了动作。

11.

日子一天一天过着，即使郑丹妮早就给陈珂打过预防针，可她还是没能料到半兽人的生长速度会这么快。明明第一次见到郑丹妮时她还要比自己矮上半个头，可现在她都长到比自己还要高出一两厘米的程度了。

重点是，这人也不知道怎么回事，越长大看向自己的眼神越不对劲，好像总是有意无意地带着点诱人的意味，比起之前刚变人的时候也更加黏人了。明明已经是一个高过自己的女孩子了，却比以前更喜欢往自己身上扑。

于是陈珂努力装作嫌弃的样子拨开郑丹妮又朝自己伸过来想要捉弄自己的手，转头继续思考能够不被这家伙撩的脸红心跳的办法。

说起来，她的身份证该怎么办呢，手机也得给她买一部吧，不然以后带她出去，万一人丢了怎么办。

太过专心地沉浸在老母亲的思想中，陈珂没注意到和郑丹妮打打闹闹的闪躲间竟然挪到了卧室里，膝盖窝撞到床沿，身体不由自主地顺着惯性和郑丹妮一起倒在了床上。郑丹妮却好像什么也没察觉，一副胜者的表情，变本加厉地跨坐在她腰间，俯下身子，盯着她的蓝色眼眸如初识一般明亮，不过此刻倒是带了些许炫耀的意味。

陈珂看了看两个人的姿势，脑海里响起了刺耳的警笛声。

这个姿势太暧昧太危险了！！

“郑丹妮你干什么你快下来！”

“我不要！除非你答应我这周末带我出去玩！”

郑丹妮的头发有些长了，此时轻轻柔柔地散落在陈珂的脸颊上，有些痒。近距离观察之下这小孩的皮肤倒白白嫩嫩的，脸蛋肉肉的，笑起来还有可爱的酒窝，忍不住让人想捏捏看是什么触感。

陈珂原本安分地放在身体两侧不敢乱动的手穿过郑丹妮垂落的发丝抚上她的脸颊，少女没怎么刻意保养过的干净肌肤摸起来触感果然很好。

“好，带你去玩。”

话说出口，陈珂才意识到自己那温柔又宠溺的语气根本不像是自己平日里的声音。

“珂珂真好！”话音刚落，郑丹妮蹭的一下从陈珂身上跳下，像小孩子得到了最喜欢的糖果般蹦蹦跳跳。

暧昧的氛围被少女元气的声音打破，看着她带着酒窝的纯真笑容，陈珂无奈地笑了笑，也许过早的用成人的思想看待两个人的关系还是有些不大妥当，是自己太心急了。

可没想到自己下一秒又被郑丹妮整个人扑倒在床上，脖颈间传来鼻尖划过肌肤的触感，大腿表面总有毛发有意无意的拨撩着，前一秒还在像孩子一样欢呼的郑丹妮突然默不作声，两个人周围的空气再度变得暧昧起来。

陈珂只感觉到身体僵硬，烫人的温度由肌肤相触的地方逐渐蔓延至耳根，身体太过僵硬以至于她忘记了推开郑丹妮也无法做出其他动作，就这样默许了她用手指抬起自己下颚的动作，甚至闭上眼睛期待着即将会发生什么。

她在侧颈落下轻轻一吻。

陈珂通红着脸睁开眼睛，看到郑丹妮眼里闪着狡黠的光，见自己要说什么，把食指竖在双唇前又轻轻点了自己的唇瓣，她勾起嘴角，足够魅惑的笑容里带了几分恶作剧得逞的味道。

“这是给你的奖励～”

随后起身，笑了笑，转身离开。

陈珂过了很久才从刚才那一刻回到现实，她用手指碰了碰脖颈一侧被郑丹妮吻过的皮肤。

烫的吓人。

12.

“啊这个帽子好难受～不想戴～嗯～珂珂～”

“还不是为了遮你的耳朵！你说，你是不是快成年了，尾巴能收回去吗！”

“可以…”

“尾巴收回去！快点！不然不带你出门！”

被凶了的郑丹妮扁了扁嘴，满脸写着委屈。

“不要撅嘴！来手伸过来，这才听话。”

虽然她的语气暴躁得像是要把谁打一顿，但牵起自己的手的动作又是和语气截然相反的温柔。

或许这种别扭的温柔也是陈珂身上吸引自己的地方吧。郑丹妮想。

走出大门，一阵寒风吹过，郑丹妮迅速提上了刚刚因为好看而敞开的衣领。拉好拉链的手不到两秒就被裹进温暖的手掌中。郑丹妮低头看了看两个人紧握的手，陈珂也不转头看她，自顾自地牵着她向目的地走着。

她第一次见到陈珂是盛夏，没想到一转眼已经到了深秋，自己也快要成年了。如果一开始陈珂没把自己抱回家，或许自己现在还在哪里流浪也不一定。郑丹妮惊觉自己对陈珂的依赖已经到了何种程度，离开了陈珂，她大概什么也做不好。

这样想着，鼻子微微有些发酸，她垂下眼，被握在掌心的手指轻轻挠了挠。

反正这个大直男也想不到自己在想什么，就让我稍微撒撒娇吧。

但接下来却发生了出乎意料的事，牵着自己的陈珂突然加大了手上了力度，用力一拽，而后用温暖的怀抱接住了没站稳险些摔倒的自己。

“好啦好啦，不要想别的了。今天带你出来玩，你一定要开开心心的呀～”感觉到有手掌覆上自己的脑袋，郑丹妮靠在她肩膀上又向颈窝里轻轻蹭了蹭。

“我会一直陪着你的。”

原来直男珂也会说这种容易让人掉眼泪的话。

鼻子一酸，泪水不受控制地滴落下来。

13.

在街上当众拥抱的羞耻场面没维持多久，就被觉得不好意思的陈珂率先打破，手掌又重新被温热包裹，郑丹妮任由她牵着，径直走向街边的一家手机店。

“嗯？你要换手机？”郑丹妮仰起头看看店铺招牌，想起陈珂不久前拆手机包装盒的样子，有些疑惑。

“是给你买啦笨蛋。”

情绪由惊讶变为兴奋，郑丹妮本能地想摇尾巴，才想起来自己早在出门之前就把尾巴收起来了。没了能方便表现惊喜的工具，郑丹妮想了想，从陈珂背后轻轻抱住了她。

陈珂的身子瞬间僵硬，握上手机店门把手要开门的动作也迟迟没了下文。

“我看电视里他们觉得高兴的时候就会去抱人家啊？”

“以…以后少看这些东西。”

哦，还真是另类的害羞方式。

郑丹妮放开她，冲她傻笑，看到陈珂红着耳朵瞪了她一眼，嘴角的笑意更深了。

这样好像在谈恋爱哦。

14.

看样子陈珂为这次出行准备了很多，火锅电影游乐场样样都没落下。坐在摩天轮上看着窗外的夜景，纵使城市的灯火阑珊映在郑丹妮眼底，可她也无心欣赏眼前的美景，她更好奇陈珂是什么时候计划好行程的，明明在家里和自己待在一起的时候基本都在看电视。

那应该是在她工作的时候吧。

原来她工作的时候也在想着我的事？

心跳小幅度地加快，郑丹妮怀揣着小心思偷偷瞄了一眼坐在自己正对面的陈珂，她正望着窗外的夜景，少了灯光照明，郑丹妮看不出陈珂正在想些什么。

也许是太累了吧，明明所有的行程都是陈珂自己一个人打理好的，自己却一直只顾享受。总觉得有些，没那么心安理得。

眼看摩天轮马上要挪动到顶点，郑丹妮突然想起了电视剧里的固有桥段，有些蠢蠢欲动。

精神紧绷了一天终于能够放松下来，陈珂借着坐上摩天轮的机会发呆。转头看着玻璃窗外的天空，原本清晰的夜景随着目光一点一点涣散而变得模糊。没察觉到郑丹妮正慢吞吞地缩短两个人的距离，当她温热的手指触碰到自己的耳垂时，陈珂心底才升腾起一丝危机感，下意识转过头，却刚好碰上郑丹妮的双唇。

摩天轮恰好转到了最高点。

15.

自从陈珂带自己出去玩那天过后，她加班的次数比起以前明显变多了。情绪由愤怒转为嫌恶再转为悔恨，郑丹妮不止一次地反思过自己情绪的表达太过强烈，以至于平日里看起来不温不火，总和自己保持着恰到好处的距离的陈珂，都在以一种无比牵强的理由回避和自己的直接接触。于是她便也不知道该怎样化解矛盾与尴尬，在如何与陈珂相处的难题面前，郑丹妮改变了自己一贯的处事风格，选择在她下班之前躺下装睡。

我是不是真的有些过分了。

郑丹妮侧身躺着，听见下班回来的陈珂轻手轻脚地爬上床，躺在自己身边，没过一会儿便传来平稳的呼吸声。

缺少交流也就等于两人没有了直接的信息交换，郑丹妮不知道陈珂平时的工作状态，陈珂也不知道郑丹妮的身体正起着些许微妙的变化。

胸口像是有一簇火苗在燃烧，越到夜晚烧得越旺，心脏像是有蚂蚁爬过一般瘙痒，脑海里甚至出现了自己从未有过的疯狂想法。

只有到了夜晚，郑丹妮才能想起自己还是一只猫，是一只即将成年的猫。

也就意味着，她的发情期快到了。

可她还没有机会告诉陈珂。

16.

“陈哥今天也加班？”

陈珂闻声抬头，看了看斜对桌正和自己打招呼的同事，点了点头，无奈地笑了笑。

“没办法，最近手里的活太多了。”

“哦哦，那你忙，我就先走啦，陈哥再见。”

她哪有什么活，只是不想回家而已。

一想到家，就能想到家里那只猫，一想到郑丹妮，就能想到前不久那个意义不明的吻。虽然只是蜻蜓点水似的触碰。

明明自己把感情掩藏得很好，可郑丹妮总是这样，一次次地跨过她划在两人中间的界限。陈珂有些不敢面对过于擅长表露感情的郑丹妮，于是很怂地选择了逃避现实。

在没法确认郑丹妮对自己的感情之前，她不想主动表露心意。

无聊地刷着网页，手机突然震了两下。

原本以为是同事忘带了什么东西发了消息给她，点亮屏幕才发现是置顶聊天的信息。

「珂珂，你快回来，我好难受」

另一端，手机屏幕在黑暗里兀自亮着，微信界面仍停留在与陈珂的对话框上。

17.

也许是感冒了，又或许是闹肚子，不管郑丹妮是因为什么而难受，陈珂此时都没功夫多想，下了车一路火急火燎地跑回了家。

她这么多年以来还没像现在这样着急过。

“丹妮？我回来了，你怎么样了！”

几乎是将门板撞开，陈珂进了门踢掉了鞋，看了看里屋传来的微弱亮光，径直走进了卧室。

“丹妮？丹妮？”陈珂伸手拍开卧室的灯光，才看到郑丹妮在大床正中央裹着被子缩成一团，皱着眉头走到床边轻轻拍了拍鼓起来的一坨，拽了拽被子却没有任何效果。

“好啦我回来了，你怎么了？”

“……”

“别躲在被子里了，会喘不过气来的，嗯？”

“……”

“有我在呢，没事…唔”

从坐在床边到被人揪着领带压在床上不过一秒钟，陈珂的大脑还来不及思考就被郑丹妮的吻封住了所有的疑问。

等视线重新变得澄澈，眼前的人通红着脸，长长的睫毛微微颤动着，用有些锋利的虎牙轻轻咬噬她的唇瓣，带来些许刺痛，但更多的是燥热。

陈珂一边解着差点让自己喘不过气的领带，一边模模糊糊地想起郑丹妮是只猫的事实，粗略的计算了一下时间。想着大概是她的发情期到了，便也不再压抑自己，松开紧咬的牙关，和她唇齿相依。

原本生涩的吻变得激烈，粗重的喘息声回荡在偌大的空间里，陈珂毕竟还是年长的一方，主导权在愈演愈烈的吻中逐渐落在了她手中，眼看着两人快要无法呼吸，她才放开了郑丹妮，如饥似渴地汲取着空间里的氧气。

场面变得十分糟糕，陈珂用手背蹭了蹭嘴角，低头看了看自己和眼前跪坐在自己身上泪眼汪汪的郑丹妮。自己的衬衫不知何时被解了一半，肌肤未加阻拦的和微凉的空气接触，此时离开了热源，条件反射地微微颤着。郑丹妮总是喜欢套着自己的宽松衣物，此时也不例外，只是借着灯光照明，陈珂更加在意她大腿根部因为衣服下摆的遮挡而若隐若现少许泛着光的液体。

这家伙难道自己…？

“你别…别看了…”用手指抹去眼角的泪水，郑丹妮察觉到陈珂的视线，她的眼神像是正在灼烧着的利箭，自小腹升腾起的欲火快要将她吞噬，让她羞耻地几近晕厥。

陈珂坐起了身，将她整个人抱在怀里，郑丹妮也顺势卸了支撑身体的力道，一手环着她的颈部，一手搂过她的腰。

“你怎么不早告诉我？”

陈珂问这句话时故意凑近了她的耳朵，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着她的耳廓，呼出的热气尽数喷洒在她耳畔，手掌带着灼热的温度抚上她后背光滑的肌肤，郑丹妮禁不住这般拨撩，整个身子微微颤抖着。

“我没…没机会…嗯…”紧贴背部线条游走的手掌顺着自己的脊椎一路向下，自己最不想被人窥探的秘密此时在陈珂面前暴露无遗，郑丹妮只觉得脸颊烧的烫人，手指不自觉地用力拽紧了陈珂身上的白衬衫。

“谁叫你…天天都借口说加班…啊…陈珂你！”触及到意料之中的湿润，指尖蘸了蘸滑腻的液体，与想象的一样没什么阻隔就顺利推进了一指，自己的肩膀也被不轻不重地打了一下。

“是怪我咯？”

“不怪你难道还怪我？”

撑着她的肩膀带着些愤怒盯着她，却看到了她脸上意味不明的戏谑神情。愣了几秒才反应过来自己这种异样的空虚感从何而来，这人埋在自己身体里的手指根本没有动作。

愤怒加剧了几分，郑丹妮捏起拳头，恼羞成怒地想要锤她，却又看到陈珂勾起一边嘴角笑了笑，眼神里分明带了逗弄的意味。

“想要的话，自己来啊？”

18.

在手臂酸痛和后背刺痛的夹击中醒来，陈珂第一时间想到的是幸好今天周六不用工作。太阳穴突突跳了两下，眼前的一切都在唤醒她关于昨晚清晰的记忆，提醒她两个人的纠缠有多么激烈。

转过头看了看身旁还在熟睡的人，没被遮挡的肩膀有些露了出来，陈珂抬手帮她盖好被子，不小心瞥到郑丹妮肩颈星星点点的红色印记，有些脸红。

竟然就这么做了。

悄悄钻出被窝，又在看到地上四处散落的衣物后差点羞耻地重新钻回去。认命地捡起衣服丢进洗衣机，然后走进浴室，陈珂打算在郑丹妮醒过来之前先把自己收拾利索。

水流打在背上冲击着伤口，刺痛感持续折磨着神经，陈珂一边咬牙切齿地想等郑丹妮醒了一定要让她立刻剪指甲，一边又觉得有些愧疚。

被撩了就跑的人也是她，这么长时间冷落郑丹妮的人也是她，既然如此，没预料到郑丹妮发情期这件事，她又能怪罪得了谁呢。

清醒过后重新审视两个人的关系，约会同居同床共枕一个也不缺，她还能再怎么逃避自己的感情呢。

这样的展开不就是在谈恋爱吗。

19.

郑丹妮是被洗衣机转动的声音吵醒的，原本想继续美梦却又在与饥饿的抗争中败下阵来。

闻到了客厅传来的早饭的香味，郑丹妮本想普通地起床再普通地走去客厅看看陈珂做了什么好吃的，但剧烈的腰酸让她仰起的半个身子重重砸回床上。

郑丹妮看着天花板，怒火中烧。

“陈珂你！！！混！！！啊没事。”郑丹妮向刚刚出现在眼前倚着门框的人眨了眨眼睛，尴尬地笑了笑。

陈珂手里还提着粥和包子，她好像并不在意自己刚刚没说出口的完整词语，从一旁搬了小桌子架在自己身上，把早饭放好。

“你干嘛骂我，明明是昨天你自己缠着我…#&%@#你别捂我嘴！自己干的事自己还不承认！一会儿吃完饭你立刻给我剪指甲！”

“干嘛要我剪指甲！”

“你挠的我后背痛死了！你真是属猫的啊郑丹妮？！剪完指甲帮我上药！”

“噢…”

陈珂今天在长袖白T外边套了件蓝白条纹的衬衫，鼻梁上架了副银色细框眼镜，侧颈上还贴着一块创可贴，俊俏的同时又带了点痞气。

郑丹妮猜想脖子上被遮住的痕迹应该是自己的作品，于是在陈珂一口一口给自己喂粥的间隙伸出手试探了一下，果不其然被她捉住，还一脸正色地问道：“你干嘛？”

然而微微发红的耳尖却暴露了事实。

郑丹妮弯起眼睛：“没干嘛～”

20.

郑丹妮成年那天以后，日常生活变回了平常的样子，陈珂好像变得话多了起来，也暴露出了隐藏的小孩子性格，只是如此平淡逐渐没了新意，两个人好像都默许了恋人关系却没有任何表示。

她有些小孩子气地抱怨起了陈珂的直男，却又别扭地不愿意主动表明心意。

但好在陈珂并没有让她等太久。

早早约好了这天要帮郑丹妮补办成人礼，陈珂起了个大早背着她准备惊喜，被听到响声而惊醒的郑丹妮发现又鬼鬼祟祟地收拾好了东西说了句要上班就先踏出了家门，郑丹妮只是觉得陈珂有点怪怪的，并没有太放在心上。

突然想到成年以后没了猫耳和尾巴的束缚就能够自由活动了，郑丹妮有些想去外面走走，反正陈珂上班中午也不回来，在外面转悠一天应该没事吧。于是她拿起手机向陈珂发了消息，穿好衣服便出了门。

正在楼下漫无目的地打发时间，思考着怎样支开郑丹妮的办法，手机突然震了两下，陈珂看了消息立刻躲到一旁，眼看郑丹妮一路哼着歌消失在了转角处才急急忙忙冲上楼，一边还不忘回她消息：“路上小心，要早点回家哦”

少女的独自探索一直持续到晚饭时间，打开家门的一瞬间，郑丹妮有些鼻酸。

家里很明显被傻站在门口笑着迎接她的人用彩带和气球花了一天时间装饰起来，桌子上写着“丹妮 成年快乐”的巧克力蛋糕也不知道是她什么时候订的，餐桌旁摞成小山一样高的礼物盒子也不知道是她什么时候准备的，再仔细一数，十八份。

“虽然已经过了好些天了，但好像不办成人礼就缺点什么。”陈珂挠了挠鼻子，牵过郑丹妮的手，把她带到蛋糕前。

“许个愿吧。”

郑丹妮双手交握，闭上双眼，间隔一秒再睁开。

“好了。”

“那你看你旁边。”陈珂指了指堆成小山礼物盒。

“我买完这些才反应过来你的成年好像也只是过了几个月而已，不管啦，反正都是送给你的礼物。丹妮，成年快乐。”

“之前一只都让你用备用钥匙，我前两天出去新配了一把，喏，给你。”

陈珂一边把攥在手心揣在口袋里很久的钥匙拿出来摊开在掌心，一边有些磕磕绊绊地说。

“虽然…这么讲有点老套，你愿意成为这间房子的另一位女主人吗？”

“陈珂你个笨蛋！我早就是啦！”

陈珂现在觉得如果她当时没去管街角那个被雨打湿的纸箱，可能会后悔一辈子。

因为挂着笑容向自己扑过来的郑丹妮，是这个世界上最珍贵的宝物。

End.


End file.
